The Isle of Creation
by PoorR1chard
Summary: For years people have believed that only one person could control all the elements, The Avatar. But, are all the stories true?


An old man sat perched upon a rocker and smiled as he said," Come out child, You have nothing to fear from me, despite what the village elder may say. I know they say I am crazy, but that is only because i know the truth." He looked at the child intently with his unsettling multi colored eyes and began his yarn, "Every good story has a beginning, a middle and and end. And as it has been said, the beginning is a very good place to start. Years and years ago, before the age of the avatar, before the time of the benders, life began. And life began on a small island in the middle of nowhere. In our world there are many spiritual places, The Eastern Air Temple, The Spirit Oasis of The North Pole to name a couple, but there is one place so spiritual it is literally in both the spirit realm and the mortal realm at the same time. This is the island where life began, the Isle of Creation.

Before the dawn of man, there were the spirits. The spirits each had aspects unto them unlike any other, they each had their own likes and dislikes, pleasures and poisons, eccentricities and normalities. They all were unique, but the one thing they all loved more than anything else, was music. The entire spirit world would shake at the joyous music made at their great gatherings. These gatherings were held at the one place where the spirit realm and mortal realm intersected, and the is why everything changed. At one of these gatherings, the music was so happy and so joyous that, unbeknownst to the musicians, the very earth itself began to move with joy. As the earth moved, it created mountains and valleys, hills and dales, moved forests and oceans, and most importantly, created shapes. These shapes varied in size and description, some were large and had 4 legs, some were small and had 2, and others still had no legs at all and yet more had wings.

The music was loud and long, and showed no signs of stopping and then the shapes themselves began to move. they swayed back and forth with the music and began to dance, began to make noise and joined in with the intoxicating sound, when across the entire world a deathly silence fell. All creature wondered at the sudden quiet and it seemed like the earth itself mourned at the eerie lull that had developed. The spirits looked at each other in shock, for none of them knew where these figures had come from, how these lives were formed. The only explanation they could come up with was that the magic from their music had crept into the mortal world and created these beings.

This caused a great divide between the spirits, for they were split down the middle on what to do with the new inhabitants of the mortal realm, half wanted to annihilate them form existence and half wanted to nurture them and let them thrive. Sensing that a disagreement such as this could lead to bloodshed and a huge loss of lives unnecessarily, the spirits agreed to allow humanity and animal kind to remain, under close supervision and if any one stepped out of line and started to abuse their home, he would be dealt with accordingly. Life continued on like this for many years and the spirits began to tire of their constant surveillance of mankind, one can only watch a woman do laundry or a man make muscles to himself in the water for so many millennia.

The spirits who wanted to kill mankind agreed to let man kind to their own devices and all the spirits retreated to the spirit world and left man to decide their own fate. As the spirits retreated to their own realm, they placed a thick veil of fog over the Isle of Creation, for they had found since it was in both the Spirit Realm and the Mortal Realm, time passed differently and this could be abused by the wrong kind of person if they were to find their way there, along with the fog, they created what is called an Everstorm, a storm that will last forever and will never lessen in its intensity.

More time passed and people began to learn bending from the original benders, Airbending from the Sky Bison, Earthbending from the Badger Moles, Firebending from the Dragons, and Waterbending from the Moon. And over time, humanity decided itself into four nations, The Water Tribes, The Earth Kingdom, The Air Nomads, and Fire Nation. Then with the fusion of Raava and Wan, The avatar was created and the order of succession among the nations was started, And there was a super powered peacekeeper to keep all the nations in check, and so there was peace.

In a small town in the Earth Kingdom, lived a kind woman named Jade. And while she was kind to others, they were not kind to her. She was kicked out of her village when they discovered she was pregnant and they banished her from the village for shaming her family, She wander aimlessly until she stowed away on a Earth Kingdom ship bound to The Southern Water Tribe. Fate intervened and the ship was blown off course and into The Southern Everstorm. Harsh waves, twice the hight of the ship, assailed them on every side, Cruel winds, faster than any hurricane, battered them endlessly.

As the ship split in two, Jade hoped and prayed that she would be saved, if not for herself, than for her unborn child, but there were no survivors from the wreckage, or so it appeared until a single body washed up on the shore of a strange island. A lone extremely pregnant body, the animals gathered around her and mourned at the passing of an expectant mother. They were wailing in sadness when the figure coughed and began to sit up. Jade was happy to be alive, though she was curious at her surrounding. The animals nuzzled her affectionally and Jade took an immediate liking to them. Not many facts are known about the birth of Jade's child, and all the information that is about to be imparted to you was painstakingly gathered by my forefathers and their forefathers before them, that and one surprisingly knowledgeable cabbage merchant. This is were out tale truly begins."


End file.
